wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
High School Story/Season 2 Characters
Main Characters *'Autumn Taylor' (voiced by Crystal Diane) - Autumn is a confident, down-to-earth and very smart 15 year old who, once new at Heist High School, is now living her high school career with her close friends Julian, Payton, Wes, Nishan, Sakura, and in a weird way, Mia. In the second season, Autumn is nearing the end of her sophomore year. Autumn and her friends are always getting into some type of situation together but when they stick together, she knows they can always pull through. Autumn is now best friends with Payton and sees Julian as her brother. She still butts heads with Mia but their relationship has grown. On the relationship side, Autumn ended season one with a boyfriend, marching band hunk Alex, but in the first episode of the season is crushed with the new knowledge that he is moving and Autumn will soon be single again. But Autumn knows she shouldn't let boys make her upset- that doesn't mean it doesn't happen, especially with her old crush on Wes still lingering within. On the other hand, Autumn is continuing to improve her talent in art. This season, more about Autumn's family life is revealed and her friends learn things about Autumn they had not previously known. *'Julian Santiago' (voiced by Tristan Conti)- Julian is an outgoing jock who attends Heist High. To the school, Julian is the big and bad jock, but to his friends, Julian is a funny and quirky kid who likes to make you laugh. Julian is a football player. He loves sports and is very athletic. Gym is still Julian's favorite class and is one of the only ones he really excels in, he struggles in other classes but is getting better with help from Nishan. As Julian's sophomore year comes to a close, the series will see different sides of Julian as he takes a break from the whole jock scene. Unbeknownst to Autumn, Julian still has a crush on her. But this season, Julian will soon realize that he'll have to come to terms with them, Autumn does not show any interest in him. But who knows, maybe Julian will find someone else, he's a good catch. *'Payton Lucas' (voiced by Lisha Jane) - Payton is a very peppy teenage girl who has a passion for fashion and loves to accessorize! Payton is becoming more and more outgoing and this season, she lands the spot as the cheerleading manager for the following year at Heist. Payton is loyal best friends to Autumn and Julian and cares for them a lot. Whether it's with boy trouble, school drama, or a fashion disaster, Payton is there! Payton is also an animal lover. She helps out at animal clinics and animal adoption centers. Payton is adopted herself so she likes to make sure animals have a home just like she was given one. This season, Payton grows closer to Mia, something she never expected, and even looks into a little dating. *'Mia Warren'(voiced by Lydia Robinson) - Mia is a very popular and attractive cheerleader who some may say is also a bit stuck up. Mia is the daughter of Principal Warren so she often easily gets by and can do anything she wants in school. Mia even has a group of cheerleader friends who follow her around and act as her sidekicks. She love fashion and shopping. Last season, Mia has matured and became a nice and caring person and is subtle with her remarks and more tolerant of others' (what she calls) "incompetence." Mia has become closer to Autumn. The two still butt heads but they do know they can count on each other when necessary. Mia often tries to make Autumn believe she dislikes her when really, her dislike for Autumn wore off. Later in the season Mia becomes a nicer person but is sassy becomes friend with Payton this season after she gets the job as cheerleading manager for the following year at Heist. *'Wes Wayker' (voiced by Eric Fields) - Wes is a slacker dude who is very laid back and rebellious. He has been attending Heist for quite some time now, after being kicked out of another school freshman year, and is doing much better. Wes still slacks, even though his friend Autumn is always trying to motivate him to do better. Last season, Wes got a girlfriend, Bayna, who is much more of a slacker than him, she almost makes Wes look like a good student. Wes still has small feelings for Autumn, but he just brushes them off because he wants to be with Bayna. However, none of his friends like her and think she is a bad influence, even to Wes. On his downtime, which is usually all the time, Wes likes to skateboard and play video games. Wes also has grown to be good friends with Julian and likes to hang out with him, Payton, and Autumn. *'Nishan Gupta' (voiced by Joseph Brandon) - Nishan is a nerdy boy who is a fan of science and math. Even though he is very quirky and geeky, he is very sweet and always cares about others. Nishan also has a very fashionable sense of style and this season, Nishan's love of fashion is explored even more. But while Nishan loves and has a new focus on fashion, he still keeps his love of academics close to him and wouldn't trade them for the world. He is friends with Autumn, Payton, Julian, Wes, and Sakura and now is a recurring tutor for Julian. All of his friends also tease him for having a possible crush on Sakura but Nishan does nothing but deny it, saying his girlfriend is calculus. This season, Nishan continues to use his intelligence to help the group and any situation they find themselves in. *'Sakura Henson '(voiced by Karli James) - Sakura is a fiesty gamer girl and step sister of Mia. The complete opposite of Mia, Sakura has bright pink hair, loves to play video games, and is more into boyish things. Sakura hates most things girly and also hates stuck up, rude people. Last season, Mia and Sakura were much more distant, Mia avoiding Sakura as much as possible and keeping people from knowing they are related, Sakura was completely fine with that. However, this season, through their group of friends, Autumn, Julian, Payton, Wes, and Nishan, Mia and Sakura will grow a bit closer and become less distant. While, Sakura is still an introvert and likes to spend time by herself, she is a bit more open to hanging out with the group when she's asked. Recurring Characters * Campbell (voiced by Karoline Matthews) - Campbell is a very talkative and slightly airheaded cheerleader. She is very very social and has trouble focusing which annoys Mia, who is one of her best friends. Campbell is seen throughout the series with the cheerleaders. Campbell is also a sweet and kind girl, like Mia later in the season.. In season two, Campbell continues to hang out with Mia and even becomes more involved in the group. * Bayna (voiced by Celeste Banks) - Bayna is a laid back slacker girl who becomes fast friends with Wes. She is a little older than the rest of the sophomores because she stayed back a grade or two. Bayna is very mellow, chill, and does not have much care for school. Autumn grows jealous of Bayna the more she hangs out with Wes. Bayna is revealed to have started dating Wes in the episode "The Skip Story." Bayna however also can have an attitude and this detracts a lot of the gang from her. However, they put up with her for Wes. * Alex (voiced by Mark Christian) - Alex is a hunky and strong low brass marching band member. At first, when Autumn sees him she thinks he's a wimpy nerd when he's in his uniform but when she seems him out of his uniform, she practically falls in love. Alex and Autumn hang out and bond some more. They eventually make their relationship official in "Winter Wonder Story." However, in the premiere episode of season two, it is revealed he is moving. Alex makes his final appearance in "High School Managers." This season, Alex is recast to be voiced by Mark Christian. * Cabrero (voiced by Dennis Krist)- Cabrero is a smart student filmmaker at the school. He likes to make movies and is very famous around the school for it. Cabrero becomes friends with Autumn, Payton, Julian, Nishan, Wes, Mia, and Sakura and hangs out with them every so often. Cabrero makes more appearances a few times in season two. This season, Cabrero is recast to be voiced by Dennis Krist. * Hope '''(voiced by Sandy Greene) - Hope is Julian's 13 year old sister and is also a character from the game. She appeared in the season one episode "Hope's Story," based off a quest in the game where Hope is bullied. Hope will appear in more episodes in season 2. * '''Max (boiced by Kyle Collins) - Max is a character straight from the High School Story game and appeared in the season one episode "Get Up and Not Fight Story." Max is from the rival school Hearst High and is an athlete. He is narcissistic, rude, and is Julian's rial. Max will appear again in season 2. * Kara (voiced by Julianna Fox) - Kara is also from the game and is Max's girlfriend, a cheerleader, and Mia's rival. She is a lot like Max, narcissistic and rude. She appears in season one episode "Get Up and Not Fight Story" and will appear later in season 2. Category:High School Story Category:Casts Category:Characters